wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sachy
Sachy is a friendship between Simon Wiggle and Lachy Wiggle. Like Greg, they've both been lead singers. Trivia *They are both the lead singers of the group. *Lachy is much younger than Simon Pryce but has two younger brothers. *In a Halloween photo taken in 2013, Lachy plays the purple Maton electric guitar while in a photo of Do the Pretzel from Wiggle Town, Simon plays the red Maton electric guitar. Some people think that they don't play guitars very well. *They were mentioned in the YouTube video, Eurbane Answers Your Questions!. Gallery LachyGillespieandRingo.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Getting Strong" concert SimonPryceandLachyGillespiein2012.jpg|Simon and Lachy in backstage RingoandLachyGillespie.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Celebration!" LachyGillespieandSimonPryce.jpg|Simon and Lachy on "Fitz" SimonPryceandLachyGillespie.jpg|Simon and Lachy playing keyboards RingoandLachyGillespieinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Simon and Lachy in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra Lachyandsimonintraining.jpg|Simon and Lachy in Training SimonandLachy.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Taking Off!" SimonandLachyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Simon and Lachy in Grand Brighton Hotel Simon,LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Captain Feathersword SimonandLachyinConcert.jpg|Simon and Lachy in the Wiggles' concert Simon,LachyandDorothy.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Dorothy Simon,LachyandWags.jpg|Simon, Wags and Lachy Simon,LachyandJeffFatt.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Jeff Fatt Simon,LachyandGregPage.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Greg Page Simon,LachyandMurrayCook.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Murray Cook RompBompaStomp(2013)10.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Wiggly Showtime" Simon,LachyandHenry.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Henry SimonandLachyinWaltzingMatilda-2013.jpg|Simon and Lachy on Australia Day SimonPryceandLachyGillespieinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Simon and Lachy in Hot Potato Studios SimonandLachyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Simon and Lachy at Hyde Park, Sydney SimonandLachyatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Simon and Lachy at Westfield Parramatta SimonandLachyonSunrise.jpg|Simon and Lachy on Sunrise SimonandLachyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Taking Off! Tour" SimonandLachyinHatSong.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Hat Song" SimonandLachyat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|Simon and Lachy at 104.3 MYfm Studio SimonWakingLachyUp.jpg|Simon waking Lachy up SimonandLachyinMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Meet The Musicians" SimonandLachyonSprout.jpg|Simon and Lachy on Sprout SimonandLachyatWestfieldWhitfordCity.jpg|Simon and Lachy at Westfield Whitford City Simon,Lachy,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Lachy, Henry and Wags SimonandLachyinFurryTales.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Furry Tales" SimonandLachyinAustralia.jpg|Simon and Lachy in Australia LachyandSimon'sBody.jpg|Simon's body and Lachy's head SimonandLachyinLachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Lachy Shrinks The Wiggles!" SimonandLachySingingDothePropeller!.jpg|Simon and Lachy singing "Do the Propeller!" SimonandLachyinWashYourHands(Episode).jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Wash Your Hands" SimonGoesQuackers43.png|Simon and Lachy in "Simon Goes Quackers" HairDisaster-Wigglehouse10.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Hair Disaster!" SimonandLachyinMartyParty.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Marty Party" SimonandLachyinDoctorEntertainment.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Doctor Entertainment" Simon,LachyandDoctorEntertainment.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Dr. Entertainment SimonandLachyinQuack,Quack!.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Quack, Quack!" SimonandLachyinDoctorAnglais.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Doctor Anglais" Simon,LachyandDoctorAnglais.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Dr. Anglais SignTheABC!-ProfessorSimon.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Sign The ABC" SimonandLachyinPumpkinFace-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Pumpkin Face: Behind the Scenes" SimonandLachyasVampires.jpg|Simon and Lachy as vampires SimonandLachyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Pumpkin Face" SimonandLachyPlayingMusic.jpg|Simon and Lachy playing music SimonandLachyinTakingOffSydneyTour!.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Taking Off Sydney Tour!" Simon,Wags,LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags, Simon, Lachy and Captain Simon,LachyandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Simon, Lachy and James Arthur File:Simon,Lachy,DorothyandWags.jpg|Simon, Lachy, Dorothy and Wags SimonandLachyatWestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Simon and Lachy at Westfield Eastgardens SimonandLachyattheYummyMummyClub.jpg|Simon and Lachy at the Yummy Mummy Club LachyandSimononTheMorningShow.jpg|Simon and Lachy on "The Morning Show" SimonandLachyonBTWinnipeg.jpg|Simon and Lachy on "BT Winnipeg" File:SimonandLachyatEyewitnessNewsTruck.jpg|Simon and Lachy at a Eyewitness News truck Simon,LachyandTheirNewToys.jpg|Simon, Lachy and their new toys SimonandLachyholdingDorothyandWagsPlushToys.jpg|Simon and Lachy holding Dorothy and Wags plush toys SimonPryceandLachyGillespieinNewYorkInterview.jpg|Simon and Lachy in New York interview SimonandLachyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Go Santa Go!" SimonandLachyattheNorthPole.jpg|Simon and Lachy at the North Pole SimonandLachyinBigAussieRoadTrip.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Big Aussie Road Trip" SimonandLachyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" SimonandLachyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Apples and Bananas" Simon,LachyandtheBamfordFamily.jpg|Simon, Lachy and the Bamford family SimonandLachyatDreamworld.jpg|Simon and Lachy at Dreamworld Simon,Lachy,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Simon, Lachy, Captain and Dorothy SimonandLachyinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Apples and Bananas Tour" SimonandLachyinWiggleHouse.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Wigglehouse" SimonAndLachyatSkyzoneAustralia.jpg|Simon and Lachy at Sky Zone Australia SimonandLachyinTVSeries8.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 SimonandLachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Lachy in "Rock & Roll Preschool" SimonandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Lachy in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra!" LachyandSimon.jpg|Simon and Lachy in an upcoming DVD SimonandLachyinTheWiggles'25thAnniversaryAppleStoreConcert.png|Simon and Lachy in The Wiggles' 25th anniversary concert at the Apple Store r0_0_2200_1467_w1200_h678_fmax (12).jpg|Simon and Lachy in Wiggle Town Tour! 11164617_1027516667260885_4587052039834808955_o.jpg|Simon and Lachy in Rock & Roll Preschool Tour! PartyTime!12.png|Simon and Lachy in "Party Time!" Category:Friendships Category:Simon Duos Category:Lachy Duos Category:Singing Duos Category:Red + Purple Category:Galleries Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Non-Catholic Category:Group characters Category:Friendship Galleries Category:2016 Category:Red Duos Category:Purple Duos